Let's Ride
by Sol Embers
Summary: Years have passed in the Sugar Rush community game. However, Vanellope seemed to have found something unexpected, as she led her friend, Taffyta, to her garage. Little did she know, that things were about to change. - VANILLA TAFFY - YURI - RATED M FOR LEMON - One shot - Don't like? Don't read.


_**AC: Hey guys! You like Vanilla Taffy? c: Good~ Hopefully you'll enjoy this short lemon scene. I have not written these in so long, sorry if I'm a bit rusty.**_  
_**And I just got the DVD of Wreck-It Ralph a few days ago, so, this is what led me here :'D- and a request from a friend who wanted smu- /shot**_

_**Anyways! Enjoy!**_

* * *

It's been years since the Sugar Rush company became normal again, at least... To some. Vanellope and the other racers had gotten older, which they had no idea they really could. They were now seventeen or so, and Vanellope was feeling anxious. After all, she started to develop feelings towards the pink strawberry outfit girl.

Taffyta, yes. She never knew she was lesbian, to her own shock. But Taffyta mustn't know. Taffyta will think the black haired princess was insane. Vanellope escaped from her castle in the middle of the night and took a stroll. She sighed heavily.  
"Princess? What are you doing here? It's late you know."  
The voice was familiar to the glitchy female's ears. She glitches had turned her head. It was Taffyta. The female's hair was slightly longer, her vest stopped at her belly, it was remarkably slim and curvy, just the way Vanellope liked it. She wore booty shorts and stylish pink shoes.

The white haired female stared, "Well, Princess?"

"Mmmh.. Just wanted a walk. Don't worry about me."

"Well, let me join you." She smiled and stood beside the princess. They strolled about the candy kingdom and stopped at Vanellope's garage to her vehicle. The seventeen year old taffy smirked as they entered, and the garage closed on them. "Well... Why are we here, Princess?" Taffyta purred against the candy sprinkled hair female. Vanellope flushed at the purr and turned her head, Taffyta wasn't there.

The lights opened.

There she was, Taffyta sat in Vanellope's car, leaning back in her eat and her skinny, tanned legs are resting on the wheel. "Princess," She began, stripping her vest to reveal her belly shirt, "I know you come here once in awhile to do..." she paused and licked her lollipop seductively, "some fun time."  
The princess's face turned pink and stared, jaw almost dropped. The other female's body was beautifully tanned, her lines revealed just below her shirt, on her shoulders, and on the ends of her shorts. She was mesmerized at the beauty before her. Taffyta grinned when Vanellope walked to the vehicle. An arm wrapped, The black haired female was pulled, her lips meeting the vanilla haired female.

_Sweet... like strawberry._ She thought before jumping into the car. The girl groped the tanned one roughly, teasing her over her clothes. "Vanellope..." She moaned through the kiss and kissed her neck, "You're so naughty..."

And zoop!

Vanellope glitched, her poofy dress out of the way. "Hehe..." She chuckled and nibbled on her friend's shoulder, ripping the shirt off. The princess just couldn't wait any longer. She wanted her body, the slender, tanned, sexy body she had waited for. She hurriedly unbuttoned the shorts and pulled it off, kissing down to the dot of her stomach. The cerulean eyed female bit her lip and gasped lightly when her lover reached the lovespot.

"Vanellope..." She moaned, bucking her hips once. Vanellope kissed her core and licked the sphere just above the lips, leaving the other seventeen year old gasp and howled with ecstasy. Taffyta bucked her hips again, leaning back further from her seat. "More... Vanellope..." She whined. Vanellope, though never really liked to take orders, grabbed her waist and sucked, her tongue playing with the entrance. She groaned at the smell, it was alluring, enchanting, as if her entrance was taunting her tongue to push through. Vanellope growled and closed her eyes, sucking and licking more rapidly.

"Aaaah!" Taffyta moaned loudly, gripping onto the joystick beside her, "Vanellope!"

Without anymore delays, Vanellope was tired of being taunted and pushed her tongue into the core. With a gasp, the tanned female grabbed onto her lover's hair and tugged, her insides squeezing her tongue as she moaned in ecstasy. Vanellope's tongue wondered around, tilting her head to go further into the unknown forest her tongue had entered. Taffyta moaned louder before she spread her legs further apart, giving the hazel eyed female more access. But after such a short while, Vanellope parted and made butterfly kisses to her lover. They kissed, tongues fighting for dominance.

But, Taffyta surrendered due to the sudden intruder entering her lovespot. Her back arched, leaning against the wheel-

HONK!

Taffyta and Vanellope jolted at the noise, the blue eyed female clenching around the black haired's fingers and body, causing her to release. The tanned one gasped and twitched, groaning. A shadow hovered her and the body above kissed her ear, nibbling.

"You sure know how to piss off a cart..."

A giggle escaped the blonde's lips and whispered back, "You sure give a whole new reason for me to come back to your cart..."

And with that, Vanellope growled playfully and roughed her up all through the night, the car honking every time Taffyta leaned back subconsciously against the pretzel wheel.


End file.
